Errors/Season 1
Errors and goofs that occurred in episodes of Wander Over Yonder during Season 1. The Greatest *When Wander and Sylvia's shadows are seen on the mountain, Wander is holding Sylvia's rein, but when they are seen fully, Wander is not holding Sylvia's rein. *When the camera zooms out on Wander and Sylvia's close up as Wander is excited to see the Bingleberry festival, Wander's shoes are the normal light blue tint instead of the same violet tint as Sylvia. A few shots later, his shoes are violet tinted. *After Wander says "Howdy, fellas" the Watchdog on the right has the bolt on his helmet on the back of his head. *When Sylvia says "That was a blast" Wander's head shade disappears. * When Wander is carried by the Watchdogs a big white space is by the Watchdog's right side. * When Peepers reads the list of Hater's Laws, he says "Hater's Law 9,843" twice. However, the captions say "Hater's Law 9,844", possibly correcting it. * Errors in the closed captioning: ** When Wander asks Lord Hater "Have you ever rolled your tongue?" the captions say "Have you ever looked at your tongue?" ** In the song, they say "What's next? It's balloon dart throwin'" but the captions exclude "What's next" and "It's". ** The captions list the Binglebops as "Dingle-bots", and everything to do with "Bingle" with "Dingle". The Egg *When Sylvia slams into a spine which causes the egg to be scratched, the egg mysteriously passes through the spine when it should've slammed right into it. *When Wander searches for something to help, the egg cannot be seen in front of him but in the next shot, he slams into the egg. *At the beginning of the song and during the scatting portion at the end, sometimes Wander's mouth doesn't match his singing. *When Wander begins the scatting portion of the song, his tongue detaches from his mouth a few times. *When the egg gets scratched, if you look closely when Wander bounces to the beat the lining near the upper edge of his shoes seem to disappear and reappear. *When Sylvia sits on the egg and later pats it, the hat shade over Wander's eyes is missing. Though this could be due to how far Wander is leaning towards the egg and it's light is not casting his hat shadow. *When Wander and Sylvia were running up the mountain and Sylvia speeds up making the egg bounce, the egg goes through her saddle as it bounces. *When Wander is spinning while finding something to help and in some parts of the song, his goatee detaches from his chin a few times. *At a few points in the song, the strings of Wander's banjo don't move when he strums it, possibly due to the complex screen panning and bouncing animations on him. *During the song, Wander sings "Projectile spines, they hit more than they miss" but the captions say "Projectile spines, hit more than they miss". Also when he sings "The baby's cold, sad to admit" the captions only say "Baby's cold, have to admit". Then he sings "And now we soothe your Eggy-Poo" but the captions say "And now we soothe Eggy-Poo". Finally when he sings "You have been burned and singed and smashed and struck", the captions only say "You have been burned and singed and smashed". *When Sylvia cries out "That all you got, you overgrown iguanazoid?!" the captions say "overgrown iguana". *When Sylvia says "Now help me find something to bash this beast!", the captions say "I'll be fine! I need to bash this beast!". *When the beast is swinging Sylvia around, her tail briefly goes outside the beast's mouth, and when the beast throws her, she has an extra pair of teeth floating outside her mouth. The Fugitives *When Wander sees the ants fighting, there is open space between them but later on when their war ends, both ant colonies appear and seem to take the open space. *When the camera zooms out to show the ant colonies as they end their war, both colonies have switched sides. *When the Watchdogs are marching, sometimes the stomping sound effect doesn't match up with their marches. *When Wander and Sylvia are forced to march, both are wearing handcuffs, but after the ants go all over the Watchdogs, Wander's handcuffs disappear without any showing of them being removed. *In the final shot when the barge zooms out of sight, Wander and Sylvia are not on the garbage, though they could be hidden. *When Sylvia ends the explanation of her last escape plan, a wall can be seen behind her and Wander but when the camera zooms out as she tries to get the pipe cap off, the end of the alley can be seen. *'Closed captioning errors:' **When Wander cries out "Ma'm! Wait!" The captions say "Ah, wait!" **When Sylvia complains "Yip flippin' happle blaster!" the captions list that she's screaming. **When Wander is thanking Sylvia for saving him, the captions list her saying "While I was slushing through that pipe" but Sylvia clearly pronounces it as "While I was shlooshing through that pipe". The Picnic *There are several errors with the closed captioning. **When Lord Hater says "A star being of infinite power will come forth, and grant whoever stands here a single wish", the captions exclude "a" and "will". **The captions misspell "Zbornaks" as "Bornax". **When Wander says "Why do you wanna know?" The captions say "Who do you wanna know?". **The captions misspell "Fist Fighters" as "Fish Fighters". **When Wander says "You're probably wondering where my best pal Sylvia is", the captions say "You're probably wondering where by best pal Sylvia is". **When Sylvia says "Glorn almighty" near the end, the captions say "Lord almighty". **Before Lord Hater interrupts Wander, Wander says "Ya always have to take a silly one, 'ca --" but the captions say "You always have to take a silly one". **When Wander watches Emperor Awesome from the top of the crater, he describes him as "that shark guy about to receive some sort of ultimate cosmic power" but the captions say "That short guy". *When Peepers hands Lord Hater the remote in fear, the remote turns green for a few seconds. *When Lord Hater chases Wander down the tower a floating eye can be seen next to Wander's head. *Lord Hater inadvertently wishes for Wander to be quiet for five seconds, but the time between when Wander gets zapped by the celestial being and when he unfreezes is 22 seconds in real time. *Wander took the mustard, mayo and turkey condiments for his sandwiches out of nowhere; he only had an apple, grapes and cheese. *When Wander talks to Lord Hater's robot, his picnic basket is to his right. However when the camera zooms in on him while he repeatedly shows his mustard and mayo sandwiches, the basket is gone, and when the robot says "I don't want a sandwich", the basket is back, but it's to his left. *There are several layering errors during the part where Wander constantly interrupts Lord Hater; first when the camera zooms out as the title appears, Wander is superimposed over the crater's cliff. Then when Wander flashes over some faces he sometimes makes, he is floating a bit while his picnic basket is over the cliff. *When Wander sits down to have his picnic, the rock he sits at is not next to the tower. When he takes a picture of the picnic basket, it is. *When Lord Hater chases Wander past the broken robot, the mustard sandwich Wander left in the robot's hand is missing, though a Watchdog or Fist Fighter may have eaten it. *When the camera shows Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters running up the tower from the side, Emperor Awesome's mouth isn't moving while chanting "Awesome!". *Wander does not swallow his popcorn before he says "Okeydoke" even though he talks clearly when he says it. *When Wander slams into the force field, he says "bonk" but his mouth doesn't move. *When the camera pans to the left to reveal Wander as he shows the faces he sometimes makes, the picnic basket instantly appears onscreen before the panning. *When the camera zooms out showing Lord Hater's force field after it activates, Wander is suddenly there despite Lord Hater not noticing him until seconds later. *When the Celestial Being zaps Wander, the lighter shading on his hat becomes darker but returns to the lighter shading in the next shot. *It's unknown how Wander was able to develop the pictures he took so quickly. *For some reason, Wander took his pictures without winding the film on. Therefore, when all the photos came out, they would've been superimposed over each other, resulting in a blurred mess. *When Lord Hater pushes his way towards the tower, only Fist Fighters were shown in front of it. However after Lord Hater wastes his wish, Watchdogs were shown among the Fist Fighters. *After Emperor Awesome rips the head off Lord Hater's robot, it falls to the ground, and Wander, to the right of its hand, jumps up straight in the air. However when Wander lands, he is to the left of its hand. *Emperor Awesome is shown to know Wander in this episode, but later in "The Party Animal", he's shown to not know him. __FORCETOC__ Category:Lists